Awakenings
by kathlaida-princess
Summary: MEOH. Sometimes people would give anything just to postpone the moment when you have to get out of your bed and face a world that can’t understand you, but the proper awakening can brighten up your day. GaaNaru Prawns. M for a reason.


**AWAKENINGS**

**by kathlaida-princess**

**Summary: **Sometimes people would give anything just to postpone the moment when you have to get out of your bed and face a world that can't understand you, but the proper awakening can brighten up your day. GaaNaru Prawns. M for a reason.

**Disclaimer: **Oh, I wish I could own these two… I'd buy them a house and let them live happily ever after (as long as they every once in a while allowed me to just observe them). But as it is, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto, who, unfortunately, isn't as creative with them as I wished him to be.

**Author's Notes: **Hello dear, readers! I wrote this in a few hours and very suddenly, since it was prompted by an anonymous request at LJ (and posted this there anonymously too). Still, it was a shame to let my second true lemon go to waste just like that, so here it is :) Now I'm off to update The Boy and the Ho-oh.

Enjoy!

* * *

Many streams of light slowly slid their way into the room through the silky vermillion curtains, but that came as no surprise to anyone: the morning was no longer a child, and outside the Sand Village was already wide awake.

Of course the same could not be said about the room itself. Everything stood still, relaxed and at peace: the clothes scattered all over the warm floor, the burned out incense resting on a drawer, the thin tired sheets randomly spread over two sleepy connected bodies. The air still carried much of the energy from last night, the lust, the sounds and the movements, the bittersweet scents and the undying excitement, but even that seemed drowned in slumber, like the long breath you take right before you sigh deeply.

However, one single element broke the painting-like environment of the room, when one of the bodies there suddenly gained consciousness and began stirring, then stretching his limbs carefully, since he was still being tenderly held by the other's creamy arms.

As Naruto felt an also creamy chest rise and fall soundly beneath him, a sleepy grin tugged his lips. The memory of that chest moving much faster in synchrony with his soon flooded his mind, and he suddenly felt the urge to look at _him_. The blonde lazily set his full weight on his elbows and faced the other man still sleeping, crimson hair chaotically pointing in every direction, dark eyelids dropped over eyes he knew were so beautiful, lips parted just slightly, inviting, seducing.

Without even realizing it, Gaara had always had a special ability to turn Naruto on, even when he was sleeping just like then and had no real control over what he was doing. The blond was infinitely grateful for said ability, especially when it was what made him notice his feelings for the Kazekage not so long ago and embrace them, and allow him to be filled with the happiness that ran through him now, one he never thought he would find in an ex-homicidal like Gaara. But he was not complaining. Not at all.

Smile a bit wider, Naruto couldn't resist the whim to touch the redhead. Still having his safe white arms draped around his waist, the whiskered shinobi molded a hand against Gaara's velvety face, relishing in the random reaction he got from that gesture. The other man involuntarily leaned his cheek against the touch and mumbled lowly: a husky, intense sound that would always reverberate inside the blond's very core, making his heart twinge in raw want, in the sole and pure desire of making that voice sing like that forever.

Naruto has just woken up and was already bewitched. In an area not so far below his bellybutton, something was begging him to do something about it, to convince that sorcerer of lust beneath him to have some mercy and release him, but ironically the only way of release he could think of would involve him trapped inside Gaara, and he was very much willing to try that.

The blond had to awaken his lover, at the same time he had to make his intentions clear. And he knew just the perfect way of doing it.

Drawing his hand away from the inviting (and now blushing) skin, Naruto stirred again, this time slowly sliding his body down, leaving the other's arms haven, among the rustling of the sheets, until his face was level with Gaara's naked waist. The redhead was (surprisingly) still asleep, which is in a way logical, since he still had to recover from fifteen years of insomnia, and the blond was now faced with a part of Gaara's body that no one would ever the pleasure to fully appreciate but him, but that was not exactly what he was aiming for at the time. No, Naruto exerted just enough force to flip his lover's body slightly and gently over, presenting an equally pleasant view to him, of his cute, lovely butt. The pale skin there was already dotted red in several spots, where Naruto found pleasure in taking in the exotic flavor embedded there and Gaara found pleasure in both Naruto's pleasure and movements, and the blond left moist kisses on the small twin dips at the base of the redhead's back, before focusing on his main target.

Slowly, with the same rhythm he had used to move so far, Naruto gladly nuzzled his way into Gaara's soft bottom, then sliding a lazy tongue all over the spot there that made the redhead's toes curl in satisfaction and his throat sing those beautiful moans louder, therefore deepening the blond's arousal. The Leaf shinobi went on with this process, his movements increasing in creativity, until the slender body under his ministrations began stirring as well, and the foreseen consequences mentioned before began coming true, and Gaara was finally awake.

Naruto pressed one more wet kiss against that abused spot.

"Good morning, Gaara," were his sole words, before resuming his devoted task.

The redhead, already used to wake up to this kind of affection, merely turned his head back to face his lover, and the vision of that golden aura alone, just moving as if in slow motion and lavishing him with tender attention, was enough for his arousal to start, ache and grow rapidly, making his voice a mixture of laziness and sheer lust as he carefully stretched and replied, "Oh, good morning, Naruto…" He didn't need to say how much he thanked him for wanting him so much… He didn't. They both already knew that, and that beautiful understanding was what made them special ever since the beginning. And that particular interaction pleased him more than he could explain…

Inwardly grinning, the blond carried on, an easier job when Gaara was already awake and he could act accordingly to his lovely and informative reactions. The Kazekage didn't protest or fight him, but he didn't just lay there either. As Naruto followed the rhythm of the other's moaning, his mouth diligently moved from his entrance to the fleshy sacks that rested in anticipation against the soft mattress, then progressively to Gaara's now fully erect manhood (a reflection of his own), while the redhead managed to put away the cover straining their motions and moved closer to his lover, turned to face him the best he could, lean but strong fingers tangling in golden locks, inciting their head to go further.

When Naruto had moved his tongue all over the length of Gaara's erection, his lips closed over the tip, taking it slightly in and carefully stroking it, sending the redhead's sensorial receptors (and transmitters) overboard. Only then did he venture a glance at the Kazekage's completely ineffable, surrendered expression, bright smirks playing in his impish blue eyes. The blond held onto that smooth, slow rhythm for some more time, furthering the contact with each time, right before all of what Gaara did could begin to take its toll on him too and he decided they were both more than ready for something more…

Naruto kissed the redhead's erection one last time before he crawled back to his original position, his flared up body feeling just like a second skin over Gaara's equally sensitive one, their gazes now meeting directly. As the blond approached him, the paler man progressively moved to adapt to him, lithe legs surrounding a sculpt waist and wrapping around a warm torso, tempting bottom molding against longing hips, thin arms and hands resting against vermillion feathers, dry lips melting with already reddened ones while Gaara's curious tongue retrieved Naruto's from its hideout and worked to worship it thoroughly.

Throughout the passionate kiss, one of Naruto's arms circled tightly around the redhead's hips, giving him support to maintain that difficult position, while his opposite hand grabbed hold of his own expectant member, then carefully and slowly sliding it inside the Kazekage. Gaara responded to the intrusion with a long gasp to the blond's lips and then with a loud, overwhelmingly sensual moan when his lover was immediately able to hit his prostate, while Naruto found himself just groaning too, stimulated by the redhead's intense reactions, by his gripping, scorching and temporarily trembling inside.

Before Naruto could do anything else, Gaara finished recovering from that first and strong impact, and he was then whispering, a thin finger caressing a whisker, "You know, we are really lucky that neither one of my siblings bring me breakfast to my room… I'm sure they'd find ALL of this profoundly inappropriate… not to mention scarring…"

The blond just smirked and picked up a starting pace, as tender and slow as all his actions so far, allowing them to take in every change of emotion and absorb every flick of pleasure, listen to every lustful sound, stare at each other stripped off every thought and merely move, merge in perfect coordination.

"And I'm sure…" Naruto replied, his voice all husky, "… that you wouldn't give a shit… if that happened…" he added with a chuckle.

And the redhead chuckled as well, in between two particularly desperate moans.

Oh, the blond was right… How could Gaara ever mind any kind of reprehension when everything from the beginning was thought so wrong by everyone but couldn't feel righter than this? People were strange, they really were. And they spent all their time convincing him and Naruto that THEY were the strange ones when they were the ones unable to understand…

But he couldn't think more about that now. His focus was unavoidably on the sapphires above him drowning him with love, the flesh inside him filling him with pleasure, all that beautiful, golden soul completely devoted to him.

And he couldn't help but have all of him react to that wonderful devotion too.

He hadn't noticed how their rhythm had become so intense over the span of those few moments, but he didn't complain, he merely adapted and thanked it. Naruto was hitting his prostate with each passionate movement he made and Gaara just leaned to meet him every time, rocked his hips forward to give him as much pleasure as he was receiving, let out all those loud moans forming in the pit of his throat to bless the blond with his music, cradled all the skin of his sweaty whiskered face with feathery caresses to tell him he'd never let go, let all kinds of emotions drift to the pale green of his eyes to assure him his affections forever.

When they were like that, there was no extraordinary effort for communication, there were no obstacles, there was nothing. If they could, they'd keep that up forever, the loving rhythm and all that came with it, they had grown that fond of it.

On the final moments of their lovemaking, Naruto couldn't help but hold the redhead closer and moan more erratically into his creamy skin, Gaara was unavoidably kept in a constant overflow of raw sensations and became lust itself, and he transformed into the white hot pleasure of his own orgasm as the two of them came together, white hot liquid filling the Kazekage and covering the spent skin of the Hokage.

Gaara let the tiredness wash over him but he did not move in the least, comfortable as he was in his entanglement with Naruto. The blond himself was busy licking the fluids his lover presented to him off his body, to the redhead's noticeable satisfaction.

Naruto then placed a hand over Gaara's chest and heard his heart beating faster there, alive and gorgeous. The Sand Village was wide awake outside, but so were him and his lover. And what an awakening it was…

The last thing the Leaf shinobi did before reluctantly separating and getting up was to place one last thorough kiss in the Kazekage's completely parted lips, still feeling the threats of a new arousal as that new image of Gaara, drained and flushed, invaded all his senses.

But it was enough for that time…

Though people didn't matter, the way they behaved did seem to matter, and a wide awaken village needed its leader, its well behaved leader.

Both of them finally took a shower and washed away all the others could not understand and put on their masks for the outside world, moving and alert, unlike their lazy and unworried room.

The village was awake and they were awake too.

At night, dreams would come true again…

* * *

Meh, not much to say :)

kathlaida-princess logging out…


End file.
